The goal of the Physician/Patient Bilingual Digital Library project is to establish an English-Spanish digital library of health information for the minority populations of inner city Detroit and their healthcare providers. Specific aims are to develop a bilingual website providing high quality health information and with links to local community resources information, and to provide home Internet access to patients and their families. The focus will be on medically underserved Latino and African American populations with diabetes, hypertension and related conditions. The Public Health Information Services & Access (PHISA) unit of the University of Michigan School of Public Health is currently working with a coalition of local Detroit service organizations as part of the "Racial and Ethnic Approaches to Community Health (REACH) 2010" Initiative of the CDC to expand community access to quality health information. REACH Detroit families are receiving Internet terminals provided by the University of Michigan. The proposed project will produce and deliver the digital library content and provide the Internet connectivity that will give value to the equipment patients receive. The health information and community resources portions of the website will be available to anyone via the World Wide Web.